


Cosmic Anomaly

by hitokiri



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Based off s15e13 promo, Bottom Sam Winchester, First Time, Jealous Dean Winchester, M/M, Other World Dean, Other World Sam, Possessive Dean Winchester, Pre-Episode Release, Shy Sam Winchester, Soulmates, Top Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester, nerdy Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitokiri/pseuds/hitokiri
Summary: Other world Dean and Sam travel to the original Dean and Sam's world not only to escape their own dying world, but to make the brothers realize just what it means to be soulmates.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 48
Kudos: 296





	Cosmic Anomaly

**Author's Note:**

> Naturally, the episode hasn't aired yet so I took my own creative liberties with the alternate Dean and Sam. Intergalactic husbands! Who know a lot about soulmates!
> 
> The POV switches between each character for plot reasons. I have no beta, and I did not reread it, so mistakes are all mine.
> 
> Supernatural isn't mine. If it was, certain characters would have died a long time ago.

**o t h e r d e a n**

"I don't think they're together," Dean whispers to Sam as they watch this world's Sam and Dean talk in hushed tones across the war room. Sam agrees with a nod. "But there's enough tension coming off them that I can feel it from here. I think we should help them."

"Help them," Sam replies, taking a sip of his beer. "What do you suggest we do, Dean? They're brothers."

Rolling his eyes, Dean says, "We're brothers, too, Sam."

"Yes, but we're _married_ ," Sam replies, exasperated. "The vibe I'm getting from this place, and from the sexual tension wafting off of them, is that incest isn't exactly... accepted. Soulmates or not. I read about the other worlds, remember?"

Dean shakes his head and whispers, "Nerd," fondly. "Okay, then we'll force them into it. I just need your permission." Sam raises an eyebrow and Dean continues, "Maybe if we can get them to be happy with each other they'd feel a lot more inclined to let us stay... and to let you keep your _man bun_ as Sam so kindly called it." Softer, he says, "You know how much I love pulling it when you suck me off, baby."

Sam grins fondly at him. "If you're going to do what I think you're going to do, dearest big brother, then I think you know what I'm about to ask."

Without thinking, Dean leans over and grabs Sam by his scarf and pulls him into a deep kiss. Sam's moan opens his mouth to let Dean inside which inevitably catches the attention of the Sam and Dean of the world they just invaded.

" _Whoa_!"

They break apart and turn to look at the two shocked brothers before them. Sam's face is covered in a beautiful blush, Dean notes, while this world's Dean looks both aroused and appalled at the same time. He raises an eyebrow in challenge at the brothers, but his Sam just clears his throat and says, "Uh, sorry about that. He--"

"Just can't keep my mouth off my husband," Dean finishes with a wink.

**d e a n**

"Whoa, wait," Dean says quickly, recovering fast from the shock of seeing his doppleganger make out with his little brother's doppleganger. " _Husband_?"

"Of course," other world Dean replies. He looks smug, eyes still trained on Dean's little brother, which causes Dean to look over and notice the (beautiful) blush on his face. It causes a warm, uncomfortable feeling in his belly that feels a little bit like jealousy and a lot like possession.

"Our world doesn't consider two soulmates taking each other's hands in marriage a taboo, whether they're related or not," other world Sam speaks up, smiling when his brother takes his hand tenderly. "Soulmates have existed for eons. They were created with the cosmos. You two, us -- every Sam and Dean from every universe -- were written as soulmates. We were born for each other, made for each other; it's been written in the stars, over and over again." Other world Sam smiles fondly at his brother, his husband -- _Dean's doppleganger_ for Christ's sake -- and other world Dean smiles back just as fond. "We each have our own stars in the galaxies our universes reside... and our stars have always been side by side."

Dean lets out a sigh and looks to his little brother for any kind of sanity, clarity, anything. But Sam has this dreamy look in his eye that usually means Dean's going to kick himself out of the war room so his little brother and his little brother's other worldly doppleganger can geek out together. "I need a fucking drink," he says with defeat and grabs his jacket off the chair. "I'll be back after I've let myself loose enough to be able to handle anything you just said to me, uh, Other Sam. In the meantime, figure out how to get this foreign car out of my _house_!"

**s a m**

Sam spends hours with his and Dean's alternates -- he refers to them in his head -- drinking beer and talking about their respective worlds. He tells them about the monsters they have here, their run-ins with God, and their family lives, and they tell him about what they have there, and what's been happening to their world since God started having a tantrum. Wildfires and locusts and biblical plagues infecting their world. They didn't know what else to do, didn't have anywhere else to go.

This wasn't the first world they traveled to, but it was the only one that wasn't in complete shambles.

Alternate Sam tells Sam that they'd found decades of research, much like they have at the bunker, that taught them all about God's other creations, about the other worlds. _Hundreds_ of other worlds. Hundreds of other Sams and Deans that are brothers, that aren't brothers, that are best friends, that haven't met yet, that don't know that they're brothers, all still soulmates, all just as in love as they are.

All just as in love as they _know_ Sam and Dean of this universe are.

Sam would laugh if he didn't know it was true. At least for him. He's been in love with his brother for as long as he can remember. Part of him still wants to laugh just because he knows his brother doesn't feel the same.

He just wants to get his hands on all the research his alternate self has. He wants to know about each and every Sam and Dean; their stories, how they met, when they realized they were in love.

He wants to live vicariously through them.

**o t h e r s a m**

It's almost midnight by the time this world's Dean comes back. He seems less tense, more calm, but also intoxicated. He knows that he and his husband won't be able to do anything to help the brothers tonight. They want them to be sober and willing and ready to talk about their feelings.

"Honey," Sam says softly, "I think it's time to head to bed." Then, to this world's Sam, "Do you have any spare rooms? We just need the one." His smile is tender when he asks. He's more fond of this Sam than he thought he would be. He's just as smart, just as gentle and soft. He can tell he's been through a lot but he's still holding together so wonderfully. He wants to stay here longer just to get to know his other self more. Reading books that were mostly just speculation did not do this Earth's Sam Winchester any justice.

This world's Dean doesn't say anything, just heads down the hallway by himself while this Sam follows behind and leads Sam and Dean to the room they will be staying in for the foreseeable future.

"We really appreciate you letting us stay," Dean says kindly, wrapping an arm around Sam's waist. "I had no other options left to keep Sam safe."

"Hey, I get it," this world's Sam says softly and smiles, but it doesn't reach his eyes. "Dean and I... we'd do anything to save each other, too." They stop in front of a room numbered 17 and he continues, "You guys can stay in this room. I'm just down the hall to the right, and Dean's down to the left if you need anything."

Once they're inside their room, Dean pulls Sam into another kiss, holding him against him by the lapels of his jacket. "I don't think you understand, baby," he whispers against kiss-bitten lips, "how fucking hot it is when you talk nerdy."

"You're insatiable," Sam laughs, but kisses Dean again. "Tomorrow," he says, kissing his husband again, "We need to help them."

"But right now, I need to help you, baby." He pushes Sam down on the bed and covers him with his body, kissing him hard. Sam's moans fill the room and they're both glad and disappointed their room is several doors away from this world's Sam and Dean's rooms.

**o t h e r d e a n**

This world's Sam is alone in the library when Dean wakes up and showers. His Sam got up and showered hours ago, kissing Dean on the forehead and telling him that today's the day. He went back to sleep another few hours instead. Intergalactic travel is exhausting. He doesn't have any idea how his husband who did most of the spell to get them here isn't more tired, but his boy has always been an early riser.

His hair is damp and dripping in increments onto the collar of his shirt and down his back, but he ignores the discomfort and sits at the table this world's Sam occupies and smiles at the younger man.

This Sam has his head in a book, not unlike Dean's Sam back in their world, which makes him smile fondly. "Good morning," he says, voice sleep raspy and quiet.

His husband's twin returns the smile and greeting, says, "There's coffee left in the kitchen if you'd like some."

"Do you have any tea?" he asks instead, hoping the get the younger man out of the chair and into the kitchen with him. "Traveling the way we did... took a lot out of us. Tea would help me recover faster," he explains with a one shoulder shrug.

This Sam smiles brighter it seems and he nods, standing up to lead Dean to the kitchen. "I have a bunch of different teas," he says almost excitedly, causing Dean to smile. "Dean... well, my Dean, won't really touch tea. He says it's girly. I can't wait to tell him his alternate self drinks it." There's laughter in his voice and Dean loves it, wants more of it. He steps close behind this Sam when he stretches up to reach the tin of tea bags from the top shelf in the cabinet. So close, in fact, that Sam's back brushes against Dean's front when he pulls away from the cabinet. He gasps softly and mutters, "I'm so sorry," before shuffling to the side nervously, almost embarrassed. There's a wonderful flush covering his cheeks.

Dean steps close again, crowding him against the counter, and whispers, "It's okay, sweetheart," right against his ear. He can feel the heat radiating off this Sam's body; his Sam always runs warm, but this Sam's blush is making him even warmer than he would probably normally feel. Dean likes it.

"Um..."

"What the hell is going on in here?" this world's Dean bursts out, standing in the doorway of the kitchen. He looks furious, and Dean thinks he can see jealousy there, too. "Did you forget you have your _own_ Sam?"

Dean is slow to pull away from this world's Sam as he focuses his full attention at the Dean now glaring daggers through his skull. "I'm just... appraising him. No need to worry. Besides, aren't you _brothers_?" he asks mockingly, gently patting this world's Sam on the cheek, letting his hand linger on the warm flesh, his thumb caressing the cheekbone. He stares right in Sam's eyes as he says, "He is beautiful. All Sams are, Dean." Then, with a whisper that Dean makes sure his other self can't hear but his boy's twin can, "I hope you recognize it soon, before he gets taken away from you."

**d e a n**

When Sam wasn't in the library, Dean had to look for him. He knows Sam was there because a book was out that he knows wasn't there the night before when their dopplegangers showed up. The next place he could think of was the kitchen, which is exactly where he finds his little brother... cornered against the countertop by the other Dean.

It makes Dean see red.

"What the hell is going on in here?" he asks, anger and jealousy burning in his gut like fire. "Did you forget you have your _own_ Sam?" It sounds bitter, hurt, because he _is_ hurt. That Dean already _has_ a Sam the way Dean's wanted his Sam for so long, and now he's trying to take Dean's Sam.

Sam is _his_.

"I'm just... appraising him. No need to worry. Besides, aren't you _brothers_?" the other Dean mocks him, and he's never wanted to punch himself in the face more than he does in this instant. Part of the joy of punching this one would be that Dean himself wouldn't feel it like he would if he got punched.

Or would he? He doesn't know how cosmic dopplegangers work. Are the other Sam and Dean aliens? Are they visitors from outer space? Is this a close encounter?

It's the way the other Dean puts his hand so gently on Sam's cheek, caressing it, that makes Dean want to lunge and choke him out. He hears the other Dean say something, too quiet for him to make out, but the way Sam's eyes widen and his cheeks darken even more gives Dean the hint that he wouldn't like it if he did hear it.

He lets the other Dean pass him on his way out of the kitchen, just barely stopping himself from grabbing him in a chokehold. Instead he focuses his attention on his little brother and steps closer to him. "You okay, Sammy?" he asks quietly, barely resisting the urge to touch his cheek where the more foreward version of himself just did. "He didn't... try anything, did he?"

"I'm okay, Dean," Sam says softly, stepping aside to keep distance between them. There's still a blush on his cheeks and it's more appealing to Dean than he thought it would be. He's never seen Sam blush like this, and now he's jealous that he wasn't the Dean to put it there. He's always felt more for Sam than a brother should... but it wasn't until meeting these other two and hearing not for the first time about soulmates, how he and Sam belong together _cosmically_... that he really got to thinking about it.

Now, he wants.

"Sam," he says, stopping Sam from walking out. "Do you..." _want to be that with me_ "believe anything they said yesterday?" he asks, instead of what he really wanted to ask.

He wishes he had the courage to ask him how he really feels about being soulmates, if Sam wants that for them, if Sam's okay with it. He wants Sam to be okay with it.

He wants Sam to want it, too.

Sam smiles softly at him, but his hazel eyes convey a sadness Dean didn't realize was there until he saw Sam's doppleganger's eyes alight and full of love and happiness. "I do believe them, Dean," Sam replies gently, carefully. "I'm learning so much from them. I want to believe in everything."

When Sam goes to walk out of the kitchen this time, Dean lets him and just closes his eyes, disappointed in himself. He's alone with the tin of tea bags and an open kitchen cabinet.

**s a m**

"Do you think he could love me too?" Sam asks his alternate self. They're sitting in the library, poring over books together. Sam feels comfortable with this other Sam, someone he can research in silence with, or have a conversation on equal footing, similar levels of knowledge and yet so completely different. He hates what this Sam does with his hair and the almost snobby way he dresses... but he could spend hours -- _days_ even -- talking to him.

He knows so much. And Sam is just so hungry for knowledge.

But ever since his and his brother's interaction in the kitchen this morning -- and his and the other Dean's interaction before that -- he hasn't been able to think about anything else. He's wanted Dean for so long, but always shoved Ash's soulmates comment to the side, always told himself that that was just Ash being Ash, that there was no weight to it.

But now, now that he has a cosmic anomaly sitting right across from him in the library of the bunker -- real flesh and blood alternate universe Sam Winchester, living and breathing and married to an equally alive alternate universe Dean Winchester -- he thinks that maybe, just maybe, Ash was telling the truth and that Zachariah didn't just do that to mess with their heads.

He and Dean might actually have a chance at happiness, at forever. Together.

His alternate self smiles at him, closing the book he was looking through. "My Dean was stubborn too," he says in lieu of an answer. "It took him years to make up his mind. He didn't want to be tied down,not to one person, but when he finally did it... when he finally gave in... it was like the pieces of a puzzle fitting together. Like sparks on the 4th of July, like the planets aligning. Everything slotted into place and all words like wrong and impossible just seemed like jumbled up letters that we couldn't make sense of.

"You and your Dean, like my Dean and I, are meant to be together, Sam. You two have fought it for far too long. It's time to go home."

It's awhile before Sam realizes he's even crying.

**d e a n**

He doesn't want to talk to his doppleganger. He's mad at him for touching Sam. But he needs to understand, he needs to know what he has to do here. That Dean seems to have his shit together, seems to know what's important and how to hold onto it and protect it.

He needs advice from someone who can actually help him.

The other Dean is in the war room, seemingly admiring all the gadgets and things the Men of Letters have built over the years; it's one of Dean's favorite rooms too, if he's honest. It seems that besides loving Sam they have something more in common.

"Hey," Dean starts, voice raspy from disuse while he stewed in his own anger for a few hours. "I'm sorry for before. I just..."

His twin turns around and gives him a soft look, says, "I understand, Dean," and gestures to the map table for Dean to sit down. Dean does. Taking a seat himself, the other Dean continutes, "I know you're probably confused, maybe even disturbed to be soulmates with your flesh and blood brother, and then to see me, who looks--"

"Listen," Dean interrupts, "It's not about that. I've never, _never_ let slip how much I want Sam, okay? Not even to Sam. It's wrong and I didn't want to dirty him like that. Sam, he's- he's pure. He may not be _pure_ pure, but he's _pure_ , and I couldn't do that to him, do you understand?"

Dean watches as his own green eyes soften in a sadness that he's seen in the mirror so many times he hates to look at it as the other Dean says, not unkindly, "Can you see how much he's suffering?"

"I- what?"

"Sam is hurting, Dean. He loves you, I can see it in his eyes." This other Dean seems to hold an otherworldly (no pun intended) knowledge of things that Dean himself cannot fathom; he can read things that Dean can't. "Your brother's eyes are so beautiful, Dean, but they're so much dimmer than my husband's. He's breaking and you're the only thing that can hold him together."

Dean wants to break something. He doesn't like being told that he's doing something wrong with his brother. He doesn't like being told that he hasn't seen that something is _wrong_ with his brother. He knows Sam better than everyone else and he knows Sam better than himself.

But if Sam's hid this all these years from him...

"What should I do?"

The other Dean stands up and walks around the table to Dean's side, then puts a gentle hand on his shoulder. "You have to show him, Dean. He'll never tell you first; he doesn't think you want him."

**o t h e r s a m**

"Do you think it worked?"

Dean sighs, pulling Sam closer so his back is nestled against Dean's chest on the bed they're sharing temporarily. "I can only hope," he whispers into Sam's hair, kissing the back of his neck. "I don't want to live in a world where my alternate self is too stupid to realize love when it's right in front of him."

**s a m**

A knock pulls Sam away from falling asleep. He looks over to his clock on the nightstand to see that it's after one in the morning. He's tired but he doesn't get visitors unless it's important.

Dean's on the other side of the door when he pulls it open. "Dean?"

"Can I come in, Sammy?"

There's something in Dean's voice, something soft that Sam has only heard when they were kids, when Sam woke up after Dean sold his soul for him, when Sam was willing to die in that church. It's a rare occurrence but impactful nonetheless. It has Sam stepping back and pulling the door all the way open. Dean walks in cautiously, slowly, like he's worried Sam will skitter away from him if he moves too hastily. Sam isn't sure that he won't yet.

They end up side by side on Sam's bed, shoulders almost touching Sam can feel the warmth radiating off his big brother.

"I, uh, talked a lot to the other Dean," his brother starts, voice still soft and cautious. "He helped me figure some things out."

Sam doesn't say anything, just waits for his brother to figure out what he wants to say. He's afraid that if he tries to talk Dean will give up and leave. Sam would be devastated.

It's another five whole minutes before anything happens, but even then words aren't involved. If Sam's honest, words never were important between them; they've been having silent conversations since they were small. They know each other more than they know themselves.

So when instead of saying anything else Dean leans over and kisses Sam, Sam isn't surprised.

Sam closes his eyes when their lips touch, opening his mouth to Dean, letting him in. A sound escapes his lips when Dean's tongue invades his mouth and his arms wrap around Dean's neck to pull him closer.

**d e a n**

The sound that Sam makes causes Dean's blood to boil. His tongue slides in when Sam's mouth opens under his and Dean's home. As Sam's arms curl around his neck, Dean's hands land on Sam's thin hips and lift just slightly, pushing him backwards the littlest bit until Sam moves himself, their lips staying locked. He's scooting Sam further and further into the center of the bed and knee-walking himself between his little brother's legs until Sam can lie down and rest his head on the pillow as they continue kissing.

Fingertips play with Sam's hipbones where his shirt rode up and Dean loves the feel of the warm skin under his fingers.

He finally pulls back from the kiss and Sam's arms tighten around his shoulders, keeping them close, their breath mingling. Dean smiles gently down at him, a real smile, and Sam smiles back just as real. "It's okay, baby boy," Dean whispers, the nickname rolling off his tongue like he's been saying it for years. He should have been. "I've got you."

He lets Sam lean up to kiss him chastely on the lips one more time before he asks, "Can I?" and Sam nods.

Dean gets his own clothes off first, quick because he wants to undress Sam and take him apart. Sam's beautiful hazels are watching Dean's every move and it sends a shiver down his spine at the very thought of finally having Sam the way he's craved. All it took were their dopplegangers from a different universe to make them understand that they should have done this years ago. He could have gone to Stanford with Sam, he thinks. They could have altered their timeline so much just by being together, he doesn't think they would have been in any of the messes they've been in every year for the past fifteen years.

Azazel never would have touched Sam. Sam never would have died in Cold Oak. Dean never would have sold his soul and broke the first seal. Ruby never would have happened and dirtied his little brother that way... no Lillith, no Lucifer. They never would have met Castiel, but they would have been _fine_ because they would have had each other.

No one could have torn them apart.

He thinks maybe this other Sam and Dean are the Sam and Dean they _would_ have been had they not let anything come between them.

Dean made a promise to Sam in that church all those years ago, now Sam looking up at him the way he is is making Dean want to make another one right now.

He gets Sam's shirt off, wanting at that perfect skin. He keeps Sam on his back, not wanting to see the scar on his lower back that will remind him of his failure so many years ago. Even selling his soul couldn't erase Sam's scars and Dean will regret every single one of them until the day he dies.

He kisses Sam's tattoo, mirroring his own, linking them together, then he kisses up Sam's chest, his neck, his ear and to his cheek. He presses a kiss to Sam's forehead and finally his lips one more time as his deft fingers find the waistline of Sam's sweats and starts to pull them down his lean, slim hips. His brother is so thin; he's lost so much weight over the years for all of the things that he's been through. Dean wishes he could take away all of Sam's pain, make it so he never lost Dean.

Dean knows he's the cause. He knows that when he was a demon, and then when Michael had possessed, Sam had neglected his own health to try to find Dean. He has so many years to make up to Sam. He's gouing to start by worshipping his body, and then he's going to make him breakfast in the morning.

Sam's completely naked in no time, thighs trembling as they bracket Dean, and Dean kisses the inside of each one before trailing his mouth up and over to Sam's cock. His little brother is slowly waking up down there and Dean needs him to be fully awake for this.

"Dean, oh god," Sam moans when Dean's mouth closes over the tip. He sucks gently, and Sam's fingers find his hair but there's nothing for him to pull and he fucking _whines_. Dean smirks around him as he slowly takes in more of him, glad for his short hair so Sam can't yank like he seems to want to. Sam's dick is not as thick as Dean's is, but his is longer, slender. Dean sucks it down slowly, keeping Sam's hips down by the hands he has on them. Sam can't buck up and force Dean to take more; Sam may be bigger but Dean has a lot of strength beyond his years. He's got Sam exactly where he wants him.

"Dean, Dean--"

Dean pulls off when he feels Sam's thighs tremble against his shoulders. He's never been intimate with Sam like this, but somehow he just _knows_ that he's close. He doesn't want Sam to come yet.

Sam whines at the loss and Dean pulls Sam's hand from the back of his head by his wrist, then slides his hand down so their fingers lock. "It's okay, baby," he soothes, climbing back up the bed to blanket Sam's shimmering body with his own. "I've got you I promise, little brother."

He kisses Sam, pressing his tongue inside and letting Sam taste himself on Dean's tongue. Sam moans into the kiss and Dean growls at the sound. Gripping Sam's hip in a bruising hold, he presses his groin down into Sam's thigh, letting Sam feel just how much he's affected him. "You feel that, baby boy?" he whispers against his little brother's lips, breathing into him as he grinds down for beautiful friction. "I'm going to take such good care of you, make you feel so good..."

"Please," Sam manages to get out on a whimper, "Need you so much, De."

If Dean's honest, it's the nickname that gets him. It's one of those rare things that only happens under certain circumstances, like the planets in perfect alignment or Sam tired or sick... but he doesn't think any planets are aligned, nor is Sam sick. He can't remember the last time Sam called him 'De'. It might have been when Sam was sick with the trials, delirious in his pain, or when he was shot by that werewolf and Dean just... left him for dead. Maybe it was in Sam's sleep, waking from a nightmare and Dean wasn't around for him to soothe him.

All he knows is that he remembers 'De' being the first thing little baby Sammy called him when he was learning to speak. 'De' was Sammy's very first word. Not 'Da' or 'Dada' or anything else. 'De'. And little five year old Dean couldn't have been more ecstatic. Dean will never forget that day so long as he lives, and he's completely sure that if he makes it into heaven, that will be one of the memories he will choose to relive for the rest of his afterlife, with Sam by his side. He's going to show Sammy that memory someday, and he's going to kiss him and tell him how important that day was for him.

"Have you ever done this before, Sammy?" he asks gently, both hoping the answer is no so he can be Sam's first, but also hoping for a yes so he doesn't have to be _as_ gentle. He's going to take his time regardless because he needs to make everything as painless for Sam as possible, but he needs to know. When Sam shakes his head 'no' he's simultaneously disappointed and relieved. He will be the first and only man to have Sam this way. "Don't worry," he says, "I'm going to make it good."

Since this isn't something Sam's done -- and while he's sure his brother isn't a prude, he's also sure Sam doesn't jerk off as much as he probably should -- he doesn't bank on Sam having lube in his nightstand (Sam doesn't, Dean soon realizes) but he does find hand lotion, and that would work just as well to prevent unnecessary pain for his baby brother. "Yahtzee," he whispers in victory, crawling back over Sam. He kisses him one more time before popping open the cap and slicking up three fingers. Sam's trembling beneath him the lower he trails his body down Sam's. His stomach muscles contract as Dean breathes over the skin; he smirks and presses a kiss to Sam's navel, basking in the gasp Sam lets out. "You're so responsive, little brother," he teases, chuckling fondly. "Ever been on the receiving end of foreplay before?"

When he looks up Sam's got his eyes covered by his forearm. Dean laughs harder when Sam mumbles, "Shut up," without any heat.

"Don't worry, sweetheart," he continues to tease, distracting Sam from his finger that presses gently against the untouched -- _virgin_ , Dean's mind supplies, causing his dick to twitch in anticipation and desire -- pucker. "You're going to come harder than you ever have before, I can guarantee it."

He quiets Sam's whimper with a kiss when he presses in to the first knuckle, massaging the lotion into him so he's slick and ready for Dean's leaking member. He's slow and gentle, but the tightness around just his index finger is enough to drive Dean wild; it's going to feel so good around his dick. He's slow when he pushes deeper, twisting and crooking, trying to get Sam loose and pliant for him, ready to take his full girth. "That's it, baby," he soothes, proud when he feels the channel starting to loosen around his finger. "You can take it, you're doing so good."

"Dean..."

Sam bites into his bottom lip, trying to keep his sounds in, but Dean wants nothing to do with that. He says, "No," and pulls Sam's lip from his teeth. "I want to hear you. I want _them_ to hear you." He sounds possessive and demanding but he doesn't care. He needs that other Dean to understand that this Sam -- _Dean's_ Sam -- is completely off limits. "You're mine and I want everyone to know it."

He presses in a second finger and Sam arches off the bed, throwing his head back against the pillow. " _Dean_!" he shouts, and Dean realizes he found Sam's prostate. He watches is wonderment as precome drips from the head of his little brother's cock and Sam writhes beneath him, begging. "Please, De, please, oh fuck, I need it--"

A stronger man would have withheld. If Dean wasn't a lesser man he could have held off, kept teasing, fucked Sam slow and easy for his first time... but the combination of 'De' and his little brother who doesn't use swear words saying the word 'fuck,' well... Dean wasn't ever strong anyway. Not when it came to Sam.

He pushes in the third finger more for courtesy than anything else, but Sam's ready. He's dripping with need, squirming so beautifully under Dean that he can't keep this up anymore. His dick is so hard he could honestly probably chisel a hole through the miles of protected concrete surrounding them in the bunker. He needs Sam _now_. Sam's hole is wet and slick and ready. Dean uncaps the lotion again and slicks himself up generously, not willing to take any chances and risk tearing his little brother. Dean's dick is thick, girthy, and probably something they should have worked Sam up to. But it's too late for that; they're both too far gone to be able to stop now. The world would literally have to come crashing down around them to get Dean to stop at this point.

"Sammy," Dean breathes. "Sammy, hey, I need you to do me a favor, okay?" He presses the dripping, spongy head of his cock to Sam's waiting entrance but pauses there, waits, just touching, not pushing. Sam looks up at him, eyes glassy and trusting, full of need and desire and most of all love, all for Dean. It chokes Dean up for a moment, causes him to lean down and press a chaste kiss against those swollen pink lips he's been admiring for twenty years. He's wanted to kiss these lips so many times for as long as he can remember. He thinks maybe he is strong after all, after holding off on claiming Sam all these years. "I need you to breathe for me, okay? Think you can do that, little brother?"

Sam nods in affirmation.

Dean pushes.

Sam holds his breath.

"Oh no, no baby," Dean soothes, rubbing along Sam's sides as the head of his cock breaches him, spreading him wider than he has ever been before. "Hey, breathe for me, please? Sammy?" He's shaking with the willpower it's taking him to remain still. Sam's hole is slick and warm and trying to suck Dean the rest of the way in, but Dean knows he has to go slow. "Sammy, breathe."

Dean's considering pulling out when Sam pulls in a big breath, then lets it out on a gasp. "Oh god," he whines, his voice wavering. "Dean, oh god..."

"Okay, baby, it's okay, I'm gonna pull out--"

"Don't--" Sam swallows, breathes in again, lets it out slowly. "D-don't you dare. Just. Give me a minute." Dean's been waiting _years_ , he'll give Sam as long as he needs. "Okay, just. Just go slow, okay? Push slo- oh fuck, that's good."

Sam's thighs, which had been shaking, taut and tense, seem to collapse as Dean presses further inside. Sam relaxes around him and Dean slides home completely. Dean starts a slow grind, rolling his hips to open Sam more, stretch him wide, and that seems to be what wakes Sam up completely. His legs come back to life with renewed strength and he hooks his ankles behind Dean's back and _pulls_ , forcing Dean in hard against his prostate. They both cry out at the sensation and Dean shivers when Sam tightens around him impossibly.

"Fuck, Sammy," Dean growls, grinding with shaking hips against Sam's prostate. Sam rolls his hips to keep the friction going.

"Dean," Sam begs, eyes glazed over. His hair is matted to his forehead with sweat and Dean swears he's never seen anything more beautiful in his life. "Fuck me."

Dean does.

He realizes it's hard to piston his hips as hard and fast as they both want with the way his brother has his legs wrapped around him. With a muttered curse, he unravels the long legs from around his waist and pulls out of Sam completely. They both feel the loss immediately, Sam's whimper going straight to Dean's heart. "Hang on, baby," he whispers, closing his hands around both of Sam's ankles and pushing so his knees practically hit Sam's chin. He takes a moment to admire the dripping, loose hole, keeping Sam spread wide for his viewing pleasure. His mouth salivates at the thought of Sam being _his_ completely.

Without thinking, he holds both ankles in one hand and presses three fingers back inside him. Sam clenches and cries out, then relaxes quick when Dean starts fingering him, the in and out motion keeping Sam calm and sated.

"I don't think you understand how hot you are like this, Sammy," he says, voice full of wonder. "Did you know that you were made for me? Fuck, I could spend the rest of my life fucking you and never get tired of it." He crooks his fingers and Sam arches. "I could finger you until you come, and then fuck you until you come all over again."

"Dean," Sam whines, "I need it, big brother."

He pulls his fingers back out and Sam whimpers, empty again. Dean lets go of his brother's ankles and lets them fall over his shoulders, exposing him to Dean completely. Sam's folded almost completely in half when Dean leans over him for another kiss at the same time as he presses his dick back inside. He hits deeper, at a better angle, and they both moan into each other's mouths. "Oh yeah, that's more like it," he moans, then resumes a brutal, fast pace.

He finds Sam's hands with his own and pins them against the pillow on either side of Sam's head, their fingers intertwining. "Think you can come from this alone, baby?" he breathes against Sam's lips, licking at the seam.

"I- oh fuck- I don't know-"

Dean picks up the pace and he smirks against Sam's lips when Sam's moans kick up louder and he feels Sam's ankles lock at the back of his head. He pistons his dick inside Sam harder, rolling his hips and grinding just so so that Sam's prostate is getting nonstop attention. Sam's shaking like a leaf in the wind below him, a steady mantra of Dean's name and 'De' and 'fuck' and 'oh god' bleeding from his little brother's swollen lips. Sammy is unbelievably beautiful and perfect and Dean can't get enough.

"You're going to come for me, sweetheart," he whispers, leaning close to Sam's ear. He watches as the goosebumps spread along the smooth skin and licks at the shell of his ear. "Come on, Sammy," he goads. " _Come_."

And miracle of all miracles, Sam does. He comes with a scream that's sure to have woken the dead and Dean doesn't have time to feel any sense of pride because Sam tightens almost impossibly around him, and it pulls Dean's orgasm right out of him. He milks Dean for all he has, leaning up to press a shaky kiss against Dean's lips as they both tremble through their climaxes.

He pulls out of Sam's abused hole, his whole body wracked with tremors, and Sam's legs just flop onto the bed, boneless. He has the foresight to collapse onto the bed next to Sam instead of on top of him. They lie together in silence, their breathing the only sign that they're still alive.

"We wasted so many years..." Dean starts with a defeated sigh, "When I could have been having the best sex of my life with you every day."

"Jerk," Sam bites out, but there's no heat, only fondness.

Dean laughs with mirth, says back, "Bitch," and Sam laughs, too.

**o t h e r d e a n**

"I think I can make Sam scream louder," Dean muses, fingers gripping his husband's hair and pulling gently. "Or maybe I should just make _you_ scream louder to assert my dominance."

Sam rolls his eyes at him, annoyed that his husband is such an idiot, but also turned on by both their alternate selves going at it, and at the thought of Dean making him scream. Instead he mutters, "Jerk," to which Dean will always reply, "Bitch."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm considering making this into a series. Because I need other world Dean to fuck Sam, and regular Dean to fuck other world Sam. Please let me know what you think! I'm not that great as a writer.


End file.
